A Soilders Tale
by Exatreides
Summary: A soilders Tale. R


Journel entre one.  
  
I don't know why I am starting this. Probly to protect my very existence. My Family was slaughter by the zerg on Char. I have no one left. I hope one of my teammates will keep this when I die,becouse I surly will. I want to be reamberd not as that guy who was on your team back in the war. I want to be reamberd as LT. John Wilkins serial code 1783128 Delta sqaud. There is only about 8 mebers left on my team. After a year of fighting we have lost over 80% of are men. Were in a Battle Cruriser now. Heading towards another battle in the middle of no whare. Sometime I reamber my lessons in school about soilders when earth was still a single planet. They would shoot there own foot of it would get them shipped out. Now a days There is only two ways of getting out of combat. A shot in the head or as a vegtible. We are fighting for are very lifes. The Zerg are killing evrething. Heck even the Protos are being wiped out. Were nearing the planet now. Takin some fire from zerg bateries. I hope we land. If i die i want to it to be standing in real gravity.  
  
Journel Entre two.  
  
We just landed. The zerg were wating for us on the ground . We landed right in the middle of a freaking creep. the first 7 guys off the boat were cut in half by sunkens. Dam air bombardment never works. We got rid of the zerg sunkens and started towards are destination. A large base i never heard of.One of ours. The dam pilots didnt even drop us near the thing it was over 5 miles away. Served them right to be blown out of the ske by a volly of fire from the zerg batteries. The country side was barron and black. Scorched black with some peices glowing red. The base was two miles east of a volcano. The only way to it was practcly right under the dam thing. About 20 of us were burned to a crisp when a chuck of the solid moutin burst open pouring out 2,000 degree lava on them. Fried them to a crisp.Poor basterds. We finaly made it the edge of the base when the zerg hit us. Came in 3 waves. 60 zerglings each. We had about 120 men left. If theres one thing i like is watching zerglings explod under a hail of gun fire. About twice the size of a german shep and about 20 times more of a theat. There the ones that killed my famile. Nocked down the doors and killed mom and dad in there sleep. Sis tried to stop them. Killed one with a good shot from dads pistol but they got her. Ripped her to bloddy peices. I was just walking home when i heard it happen. Evreone thought there were just a few zerg around the area. Till about 3 weeks later when they slaughterd the whole place. I was one of 700 surivers out 4,000 people. I joined up as soon as i could. was only 15 but they need evreone they can get. Anyway I scored about 7 zerglings. Since i have been in the service for a few years i earned my self some promtions. I dont care about promotions.They mean about as much to me as the emperors propiganda, but since they came with level 3 shreder amunition and tritiemum armor I took them with a smile on my face. Shreder rounds do what the name says they shred. They tumble when they hit so it tears a greater wound. we lost three men against the zerglings. The base was huge. it stood atop a 40 foot hil with deep water sourounding it, Idont know what the moat was for the zerg can swim. I didnt know we had one this big left in the sector about a dozen bunkers Gaurded the main entrance. Huge 60 foot walls gaurded the place. The gate opened up when we got there letting us into the main compound. Another round of bunkers gaurded the inside. Large ramps led to the tops of the walls, Others led about half way up whare silts were cut into the walls whare machine gunners could fire with out worrying about getting hit. There was a large science department in the middle of the base. Maybe thats what were gaurding here. Maybe there making some sort of new weapon that can help turn the tide of the war. We met up with the CO of the place a General Sharpie. We were told to gaurd the walls and keep your eyes open for zerg. We wernt the only ones here there was a large force of firebats and even some ghosts. I was asleep when the call came. Some zerg scouts were sited at the bottem of the hills. Like they say when theres one zerg theres 20 billion. We all ran to the walls Taking postions A heavy fog sourned the plcae farthest we could see was the moat. I was one of the lucky ones i was placed by a gun slot. Most of of my team was on the roof. One of the worst places. Out of the corner of my eye i see something moving though the water A bunch of zerglings about 400. Almost evreone else seen them to. We didnt fire though none of us had the range to hurt them down there. Since there were zergling and zergling are about stupid as a rock the tried to atack a some rushing spidermines. Vaped them all, Cept about three who lay there with wounded legs. Another wave of zerglings charge up the hill getting close enough for the bunks to vap them. I dont care how think there armor is no zergling can stand fire from a 50 cal for very long. None of them made it withen 80 feet of the bunks. The ground started shaking then. I was scared then. Evreone was i could tell by the guys faces in the gunholes near me. Most were newbies, First battle for them and probley there last. Hyrdralasks were charging up the hill. More then i had ever seen in my life, Thousands of them. I knew this was my last battle We cant hold 2,000 men against 80 billion zerg. We were going to die. The bunks opened fire. Spraying thouands of rounds of amunition into them. I can still reamber the Hydralaks screems high pitched and blood curdiling they arnt easy to forget. There acidic spines opended up on the bunkers. They stuck to them slowly burning though the steel reinforced bunkers. Since the bunks were at the bottem of the hill we could do nothing to stop them. All that we could do was sit and watch them tear the bunks to peices. Two bunks were left standing there being hit with thouands of spines.The guys escaped just before the colapsed om them selfs. They tried to run. Stupidest thing you could do to a zerg was turn you back on them. They pounce on you faster than you can take a step, And they did to tour the guys to peices. they pounced on each other then killing and eating there wounded. they started up the hill rushing towards us. The spidermines charged them killing many but they just kept coming. I opened fire Evreone did Holding them about 20 feet away from the walls they opend fire on us. The walls were acid proof or something cause they didnt burn when they got hit by spikes they just fizzeld. They were getting closer now about 15 feet slowy pushing in. Forgeting about there wounded and charging at the walls at all speed. I i have never seen so many dead zerg before, they kept coming now about 10 feet away shooting at the main gates When evreone of them standing near the gates were killed when the ground gave out and they fell on a bunch of spikes. the hole was about 15 feet deep but so many had died the thing filled to the top with there blood, But they kept coming, ramming them selves against the gates puttting little dents against it. We kept fireing. There was millions of them a sea of them down there all the spider mines had gone off. Rivers of blood ran down the hill. The ground was shaking so bad I though the place would fall down just becouse of the vibrations. The dents were getting bigger now much bigger. Hundereds of flammer rushed foward towards the gates. Small holes were forming in it. There was a transmission to get to the gates as fast as you could. We all ran towards whare the flammers were standing. Medics helped some of the few who had taken spines. And fresh amuntion was handed out. I was scared now. I was shaking. The gates Burst open and hundereds of screeming Hydralisks charged in. The flammers screemed and charged sprarying 2,000 degree flame. the zerg burst into flames screeming and flailing some charging towards the flammers only to be killed by the sniper fire from ghosts. They had pushed them back to the gates when almost at the same time they all ran out of fuel. With no fuel they were defenseless and were killed easily. I can still reamber there screems "No,NO,NO, I have more fuel. Get it away get it away NO!gahhhhh get it off"None of the flammers survied.They were pouring though the gate now. We were doomed, DOOMED. Just when i though we were dead there was a blinding white light. One of the ghosts had orderd a nuke. The ground shoot terribly. We all fell to the ground even the hyrdalisks felll,some falling rolling down the hill. The walls started coming down falling in on them selves. It suddenly got hot, Verry hot. The Hydralisks started screeming running down the hill away from us. I have never seen a zerg run away. They didnt get far the moat had turned into a river of lava which was quckly rising up the hill Some charged back at us some tried to run though it but most dug themsleves into the ground. The lava stoped rising and we were ordered to mop up. We all slowly walked past the gate house a few were killed by some smart ones who feined death. I dont see anything but i dont......  
  
LT. John Walkins was impaled by a lurker spike he surved for several minutes before dieing of blood loss and severe tissue trama. His Journel now sits in the Musem of the Great War. 


End file.
